Romance Fusion
by Erune
Summary: Yuki Judai gagal memfusion Avian dan Burstinatrix ! Apakah skill Yuki Judai tidak cukup untuk memfusion 2 Elemental Hero tersebut?


**A/N**: fusion card=polymerization card, featherman=avian, burstlady=burstinatrix, blablabla... Nama chara-nya pake yang Japanese

**setting:** anime episode 1, ujian masuk waktu Yuki Judai duel sama Cronos de Medici

**disclaimer:** Kazuki Takahashi kan, ya?

* * *

**Romance Fusion**

**

* * *

**

"Wahahahaha! Kuriboh bersayap._ Signore_ Judai... Kau punya kartu langka, heh. Tapi tetap saja monster sampah dengan level rendah! _Antique Gear Golem_ dapat dengan mudah mengalahkannya," Profesor Cronos merendahkan _Winged Kuriboh_ yang di_summon_ Yuki Judai. "_Antique Gear Golem_! Serang _Winged Kuriboh_ dengan _ultimate pound_!!!"

'JEDAM!_' ultimate pound_ dari _Antique Gear Golem_ yang ber_attack power_ 3000 berhasil menghancurkan _Winged Kuriboh_. _Winged Kuriboh_ hancur menjadi percikan cahaya kecil dan menghilang di udara, menyebabkan raut wajah Yuki Judai sedikit kusut.

"Apa?! Kenapa _life point_mu tidak berkurang?" tanya Professor Cronos kaget. Padahal _Antique Gear Golem_ sudah berhasil menghancurkan _Winged Kuriboh_.

"Hmph. Saat _Winged Kuriboh_ dihancurkan, kekuatan spesialnya akan muncul. Semua _damage_ yang kuterima berubah menjadi nol," jawab Yuki Judai seraya tersenyum kecut, masih belum bisa menerima kepergian _Winged Kuriboh_ yang disayanginya.

"Apa?! Tch! Jadi itu kekuatan monster sampah," hina Professor Cronos, masih memasang tampang sengaknya.

"Kau akan membayarnya karena telah menyebut 'sampah' kepada teman yang mengorbankan nyawanya untuk melindungiku!" bela Judai.

"Heh! Sudah sewajarnya menyebut monster terbuang sebagai 'sampah'," kata Professor Cronos. Tapi Judai tidak terbawa emosi .

"Hmph! Kematian _Winged Kuriboh_ adalah sinyal untuk memanggil monster dalam _deck_ku..." senyum Judai, "Aktifkan _trap card_! _Hero Signal_!" perintah Judai seraya meninju udara dengan kepalan tangan kanannya.

_Trap card_ Judai yang tertutup pun terbuka, _trap card Hero Signal_ pun teraktivasi. _Trap card_ tersebut memancarkan sinyal berbentuk huruf 'H' ke langit-langit gedung. Profesor Cronos membuka mulutnya, kaget.

"Dari dalam _deck_ku, spesial _summon_ _Elemental Hero_ kedua! _Burstlady_!" perintah Judai.

_Burstlady _pun muncul dari dalam kepulan asap merah di arena.

"_Winged Kuriboh_, pengorbananmu takkan kusia-siakan!" kata Judai sambil melihat kartu tangannya, "Sekarang! Aktifkan _Warrior's Return_ untuk membangkitkan _Featherman _dari kuburan dan men_summon_nya!" perintah Judai.

Sekarang di arena Judai ada dua monster, _Burstlady_ dan _Featherman_. Sedangkan di arena Professor Cronos hanya ada _Antique Gear Golem_.

"He. Apa yang bagus dari dua monster kacangan seperti itu," Profesor Cronos masih meremehkan.

"_Featherman_ dan _Burstlady_ memang monster biasa dengan _attack_ lemah, tapi kau akan terkejut setelah melihat hal ini, Professor," lanjut Judai dengan senyum khasnya. "Aktifkan _magic card_! _Fusion_!" perintah Judai, Professor Cronos sedikit terkejut, "Gabungkan _Featherman_ dan _Burstlady_!"

_Featherman _dan _Burstlady_ tidak bergabung. Professor Cronos tersenyum mengejek.

'He? Kenapa tidak mau bergabung?' tanya Judai dalam hati. "_Featherman_ dan _Burstlady_! _Fusion_!"

***

Sementara itu di dimensi lain, dunia monster. Dunia dimana para monster bisa berbicara bahasa manusia. Kecuali sesemonster...

"Kuri kuri?" Winged Kuriboh mencoba berkomunikasi dengan Burstlady yang terdiam. Burstlady tidak mendengar. "Kuri kuri!"

"He..." Burstlady terkejut, "Ya? Ada apa, Winged Kuriboh?" Kuriboh memang tidak bisa berbahasa manusia karena wujud Kuriboh tidak berbentuk manusia jadi-jadian seperti yang lainnya, tapi monster lain bisa mengerti ucapan Winged Kuriboh dan Winged Kuriboh bisa mengerti bahasa manusia.

"Kuri! Kuri kuri?" tanya Winged Kuriboh.

"Kau bertanya kenapa aku dan..." kalimat Burstlady terhenti saat dia melihat Featherman melirik ke arahnya. "Hmph!" Burstlady mendengus dan melipat tangannya di atas perutnya.

"Kuri?" Winged Kuriboh kembali bertanya, tapi Burstlady tak menggubrisnya. Burstlady hanya diam dan mendongakkan kepalanya sejengkal.

"Bah! Wanita!" hina Featherman kepada Burstlady dengan nada meremehkan.

Burstlady merasa tersinggung. "Huh! Pria menyebalkan," umpat Burstlady seraya berjalan meninggalkan tempat dia berdiri sekarang.

"Kuri kuri?" tanya Winged Kuriboh pada Featherman.

"Huh. Gumpalan bulu mau tahu?" kata Featherman dengan nada menggoda.

"Kuri kuri..."

"Saat dirimu mencapai tinggiku maka akan kuberitahu," kata Featherman meremehkan. Winged Kuriboh merengut. "Oh, maaf. Sepertinya hal itu tidak mungkin, jadi kau takkan pernah kuberitahu. Hahaha!" Featherman pun juga pergi dari tempat itu.

"Kuri..." kata Winged Kuriboh, kesal.

"Hei, hei! Winged Kuriboh!"

"Kuri kuri!" kata Winged Kuriboh setelah melihat Bubbleman.

"Biarkan saja mereka. Nanti juga akur lagi.

"Kuri kuri!" kata Winged Kuriboh saat melihat Sparkman.

"Yah, mereka memang agak menyusahkan master kita juga, sih."

"Kuri kuri!" kata Winged Kuriboh lagi saat Clayman datang.

-

"Kuri... kuri kuri kuri kuri kuri," curhat Winged Kuriboh.

"Yah, aku mengerti perasaanmu, Winged Kuriboh," kata Sparkman sambil mengelus Winged Kuriboh, "Padahal master kita sudah mengorbankanmu untuk mens_ummon_ mereka."

"Hmm, aku juga kesal, sih sama Master Judai," Bubbleman ikut-ikutan curhat, "Padahal kalau Master Judai men_summon_ aku dan Clayman, kami bisa bergabung menjadi _Mudballman_ dan nilai attack kami lebih besar dari gabungan Featherman dan Burstlady."

"Yah itu benar. Sayangnya kita tersimpan jauh di dasar _deck_nya, Bubbleman," kata Clayman.

"Kuri kuri kuri kuri kuri..." kata Winged Kuriboh cemas.

"Kau takut Master Judai tidak lulus karena Featherman dan Burstlady tidak mau bergabung?" tanya Sparkman.

"Kuri kuri..." kata Winged Kuriboh. Maksudnya 'iya'.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita bujuk mereka agar berbaikan lagi..." usul Clayman.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Bubbleman.

"Tenang saja, aku kan temannya Burstlady, dan kami akrab," kata Clayman.

"Oh! Kalau begitu aku akan membujuk Featherman!" kata Sparkman sambil menepuk telapak tangan kirinya ke telapak tangan kanannya. "Aku kan lumayan akrab sama dia."

"Kalau begitu... Aku dan Winged Kuriboh mau main air dulu, ya," kata Bubbleman sambil memeluk Winged Kuriboh. Clayman, Sparkman dan Kuriboh _sweatdropped_ tapi mereka membiarkan Bubbleman bermain air, bahkan Winged Kuriboh pun ikut bermain air sementara Clayman dan Sparkman berusaha membantu Featherman dan Burstlady berteman kembali.

***

"Huh, Featherman menjengkelkan..." desah Burstlady. Burstlady sekarang berada di pagar dermaga sambil berpangku tangan dan sedang melihat laut yang luas, dibuat dengan _magic card_ umi.

"Halo, Burstlady!" sapa Clayman sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Oh. Halo, Clayman," Burstlady mengenali suara Clayman dan menyapa balik tapi tidak mengalihkan matanya dari umi. Soalnya, banyak pertunjukan yang terhampar di atas umi, _banana boat_ yang ditarik Legendary Fisherman dan hiunya, pertunjukaan dua Hydrogeddon yang saling melempar bola, Waterdragon yang lagi pacaran sama Oxygeddon, dan lain-lain.

Clayman berdiri di samping Burstlady. "Burstlady, kenapa kau tidak mau _fusion_ dengan Featherman?" tanyanya.

"Hhh..." Burstlady menghela nafas panjang. Tanda bahwa dia bosan ditanya seperti itu terus.

"Ceritakan saja padaku, Burstlady," pinta Clayman. "Kita teman, kan?"

Burstlady menatap tajam kedua bola mata Clayman, lalu menunduk dan menghela napas lagi. "Aku cemburu padanya, Clayman," kata Burstlady.

"Hah?!" Clayman terkejut. "Kau mencintai Featherman, ya?!"

"Bukan, bukan! Bukan seperti itu," kata Burstlady sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya, warna merah di sekeliling matanya pun menyebar ke bawah. "Aku cemburu karena..." ucapan Burstlady terhenti karena dia merasa risih, soalnya Clayman memandanginya kelewat serius. "Bisa biasa aja nggak, mandanginnya?"

"Ah! Maaf, maaf!" kata Clayman. Clayman pun berusaha untuk tidak memandangi Burstlady dengan serius. Tapi hal itu sangat sulit dilakukan.

"Aku cemburu soalnya..." kalimat Burstlady lagi-lagi terpotong, "Kalo _fusion_ sama Featherman aku cuma jadi tangannya, nggak jadi kepalanya! Terus si Featherman itu ngegunain bagian tubuhku yang udah jadi tangan itu buat nyerang musuh, badanku jadi nyeri-nyeri sehabis _fusion_ sedangkan dia enak-enakan aja!" DOENG! Clayman _sweatdropped_.

"Itu kan memang tipe _fusion_mu sama dia," kata Clayman. "Waktu _fusion _sama aku kan, kita berbagi kepalanya."

"Ya. Walaupun saat _fusion_ denganmu kepalaku jadi bulat," kata Burstlady. Sekarang Clayman agak kesal. "Sebenarnya masih ada alasan lain..." lanjut Burstlady.

"Hn?" kata Clayman.

"Kau ingat, kan, waktu kita jalan-jalan ke sekolah sihir?" tanya Burstlady.

"Sekolah sihir yang ada Black Magician Girl yang imut itu?" jelas Clayman. Mendengar ucapan Clayman, Burstlady pun men_deathglare_nya. Clayman pun langsung tutup mulut.

"Semua monster memuji keimutan Black Magician Girl, termasuk Featherman," kata Burstlady lesu.

'Oh, ternyata Burstlady suka sama Featherman,' ucap Clayman dalam hati. Dia nggak berani mengeluarkan pendapatnya. Takut dibunuh Burstlady.

***

"Hai, Featherman!" sapa Sparkman saat melihat Featherman sedang menonton Etoile Cyber dan Blade Skater menari di atas ring.

"Hai, Sparkman," Featherman balik menyapa dengan malas.

"Kenapa kau dan Burstlady bertengkar?" tanya Sparkman_ to the point_.

Featherman sedikit terkejut dan menjawab, "Nggak tau."

"Hah?! Kok bisa nggak tau?" tanya Sparkman kaget.

"Ya nggak tau. Dia duluan yang mulai," jelas Featherman. "Semenjak pulang dari sekolah sihir, dia jadi cuek. Ya, aku balas cuek juga, _plus _ngata-ngatain dia."

'Monster ini...' batin Sparkman sambil _sweatdropped_.

***

"Kuri kuri?"

"Iya, Winged Kuriboh. Kayaknya Burstlady duluan yang mulai," kata Clayman. Mereka semua sedang melaporkan hasil pengamatan mereka terhadap Featherman dan Burstlady.

"Dan si Featherman kurang sensitif untuk memahami Burstlady," ujar Sparkman.

"Aku punya solusinya!" kata Bubbleman sambil membentuk jari tangan kanannya menjadi huruf 'L' dan mengarahkannya ke depan serta berkacak pinggang dengan tangan kirinya disertai sebuah kedipan manis dari matanya.

"Kuri?!" kata Winged Kuriboh.

"Apa?!" kata Clayman.

"Yang bener?!" kata Sparkman.

Mereka berempat lalu berjalan berdekatan dan pada akhirnya berpelukan sambil bisik-bisik.

***

Burstlady terkejut sehingga membelalakkan matanya dan sulit menggerakkan bibirnya untuk berbicara. Di depannya terdapat Featherman yang sedang berdiri tegak dengan mulut ternganga, tapi masih dengan tampang seramnya.

"Mau apa kau disini?" tanya Burstlady memulai pembicaraan. Burstlady masih di dermaga dan pandangannya yang sejenak tertuju pada Featherman, kembali tertuju pada pemandangan umi.

"Suka-suka aku, dong!" balas Featherman. Featherman lalu berdiri di samping Burstlady yang kembali berpangku tangan.

Mereka berdua terdiam dalam sunyi...

"Kenapa menghindariku terus?" Featherman mulai bertanya tanpa ekspresi. Membuat raut merah di sekeliling mata Burstlady turun ke bawah.

"Ng..." pandangan Burstlady tertuju pada kedua bola mata Featherman yang tegas, lalu kembali ke umi lagi.

"Kau kenapa sih, Burstlady?!" tanya Featherman penasaran. "Dulu kau tidak seperti ini!" kata Featherman. Sekarang dia sedang mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Burstlady. Burstlady bergoyang-goyang. Tubuh Burstlady sudah tidak bisa dibedakan antara kulit dan bajunya. Ditambah aura elemen api dari dirinya memancar keluar, membuat tubuh Burstlady terbakar oleh panas tubuhnya sendiri.

"Bego amat sih, Featherman!" kata Burstlady sambil memuku-mukul dada bidang Featherman. Featherman hatinya agak terkikis.

"Apa?! Bego?! Dasar wanita sialan!" bentak Featherman. Featherman pun pergi dari situ. Burstlady menangis.

-

"Kuri!" bentak Winged Kuriboh.

"Kenapa menyetopku? Apa maumu, wahai Kuriboh bersayap?" tanya Featherman.

"Alangkah tidak sensitifnya dirimu, Featherman," kata Bubbleman.

"Apa?" tanya Featherman tidak mengerti.

"Burstlady bersikap seperti itu karena cemburu," kata Sparkman. Featherman masih bingung.

'Aduh... Telmi banget monster ini,' kata Clayman dalam hati, tapi tidak diutarakannya karena jika Featherman mendengar, maka Featherman akan me-_featherbreak-_kan mereka. "Dengar ya, Featherman," kata Clayman sambil memegang bahu Featherman dengan tangan jumbonya, "Burstlady cemburu sama kamu karena kalo dia _fusion_ sama kamu, dia jadi tangannya terus, nggak jadi kepalanya," jelas Clayman. Featherman menarik satu alisnya ke atas.

"Memang kodratnya dia kan?" kata Featherman.

"Dengar dulu," lanjut Clayman, "Burstlady juga cemburu sama Black Magician Girl, soalnya kamu merhatiin Black Magician Girl terus."

Featherman agak sedikit syok. Dia memutar arah haluan kakinya ke dermaga, tempat dimana dia bisa menemui Burstlady.

-

"Burstlady..." kata Featherman memegang pundak Burstlady yang masih menangis dari belakang. Burstlady melihat Featherman dari ekor matanya.

"_Burstfire_!" serang Burstlady pada Featherman. Featherman hampir menjadi burung panggang jika dia tidak mengelak dari serangan Burstlady.

"Tunggu dulu, Burstlady. Dengar dulu penjelasanku," kata Featherman.

"_Burstfire_! _Burstfire_! _Burstfire_!" serang Burstlady bertubi-tubi.

"_Featherbreak_!" Featherman menyerang balik. Serangan Featherman tepat sasaran. Burstlady terperangkap di bulu-bulu Featherman dan tidak bisa menyerang lagi.

"Pergi kau! Pergi!" kata Burstlady diiringi isak tangis.

"Aku minta maaf atas ketidaksensitifanku, Burstlady," kata Featherman. Burstlady agak terkejut.

"Buat apa?! Sana pergi bermain dengan Black Magician Girl!" bentak Burstlady. "Ajak saja dia sebagai teman _fusion_mu!"

"Maaf, Burstlady. Black Magician Girl bukan tipe _Elemental Hero_, dia tak bisa _fusion_ denganku," kata Featherman sambil memeluk Burstlady, "Kau lah teman _fusion_ku, kau lah _ladyhero_ku. Maaf aku tak bisa merubah gaya _fusion_ku denganmu, karena kita diciptakan Pegasus J. Crawford dengan bentuk begitu. Kodrat kita sebagai monster."

Burstlady agak tersentuh dengan kata-kata Featherman yang tidak seperti biasanya. "Walaupun dia tak bisa fusion denganmu, kau bisa pacaran dengannya, kan?" kata Burstlady.

Hati Featherman agak sakit. "Dia hanya seorang '_girl_', sedangkan kau adalah_ truly 'lady'_ku," jelas Featherman sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Featherman..." kata Burstlady dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Burstlady..." kata Featherman dengan ekspresi romantis.

'Cup...' mereka berdua pun berciuman. Mereka tidak tahu bahwa di dekat mereka ada empat monster lain yang memerhatikan mereka dengan mupeng.

"Siap untuk _fusion_?" tanya Featherman.

"Siap!" kata Burstlady sambil tersenyum manis.

***

"Aduh... Kenapa nggak bisa _fusion_?!" kata Yuki Judai pelan, "Apa _skill_ku berkurang?"

"Kuri!" roh Kuriboh kembali muncul dari kartu di kuburan.

"Coba sekali lagi, maksudmu, _Winged Kuriboh_?" tanya Yuki Judai.

"Kuri!" kata Kuriboh. Yuki Judai mengangguk.

"_Featherman_ dan _Burstlady_! _Fusion_!" perintah Yuki Judai. "_Fusion-summon_! _Elemental Hero Flame Wingman_!" muncul monster baru di arena dengan _attack power_ 2100.

"Huh. Walaupun kau berhasil melakukan _fusion-summon,_ tetap saja _attack power_nya jauh dibawah _Antique Gear Golem_," kata Professor Cronoss merendahkan.

"Para _Hero_ punya _battle_ arena yang hanya sesuai bagi mereka, Professor Cronoss," kata Judai. "Aktifkan _field magic_! _Skyscraper_!"

Arena berubah menjadi kota dengan gedung-gedung tinggi. _Attack power Flame Wingman_ pun bertambah seribu akibat pengaruh _Skyscraper_, menjadi 3100.

"_Flame Wingman_! Serang _Antique Gear Golem_!" perintah Judai, "_Skyscraper Shoot_!"

_Flame Wingman_ pun berhasil menghancurkan _Antique Gear Golem_ yang mempunyai _attack power_ 3000.

"_Mamma-mia_! _Antique Gear Golem_ku!" Professor Cronos panik.

"Efek serangan _Flame Wingman_ mengakibatkan kau akan mendapat _damage_ yang sama dengan monster yang telah dihancurkan, Professor," lanjut Judai.

_Life point_ Professor Cronos pun berubah dari 2900 menjadi 0. Judai pun menang. Professor Cronos kalah memalukan.

"_Gaccha! Tanoshii dyueru dattaze!" _kata Judai dengan gaya khasnya, mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan menunjuk lawannya dengan kedua jarinya, jari telunjuk dan tengah.

***

"Kuri kuri kuri," kata Winged Kuriboh.

"Iya. Syukurlah Master Judai menang. Jadi dia bisa sekolah di _Duel Academia_," syukur Clayman.

"Ini berkat Flame Wingman hasil _fusion_ Featherman dan Burstlady," kata Sparkaman.

"Hei, Featherman, Burstlady! Nggak mau merayakan kemenangan Master Judai?" tanya Bubbleman sambil melihat ke arah Featherman dan Burstlady yang ada di belakang mereka.

"Ah, Fea-koi genit, dech."

"Nggak pa-pa, dong, Bu-chan."

Mereka berdua lagi mesra-mesraan. Winged Kuriboh, Clayman, Sparkman dan Bubbleman _sweatdropped_ dan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

**

* * *

-THE END-

* * *

**

Sori... ngaco abisss!!!**  
**


End file.
